Moonlight
by kaisookiddie
Summary: "Annyeonghaseyo.. Kim JongIn imnida…"/"Ah.. Do Kyungsoo imnida"/"WAE?"/"Kenapa kau tau nama panggilan masa kecilku hyung? Hanya satu orang yang bisa memanggilku seperti itu,"/"Cintai dia Kai.."/"Hiks.. Bogoshippeo "/"Saranghae"/"I'm Your Moonlight hyung.."/"Don't Go.."/"Stay with me my moonlight"/"Yes, I would" EXO KAISOO/SLIGHT! CHANBAEK,KAISTAL,SUDO/YAOI


Title : Moonlight

Author : kaisookiddie

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Kim JongIn

Jung Soo Jung

Do (Kim) Myungsoo

Dll.

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort,AU

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Summary :

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Kim JongIn imnida…"/"Ah.. Do Kyungsoo imnida"/"WAE!?"/"Kenapa kau tau nama panggilan masa kecilku hyung? Hanya satu orang yang bisa memanggilku seperti itu,"/"Cintai dia Kai.."/"Hiks.. Bogoshippeo~"/"Saranghae"/"I'm Your Moonlight hyung.."/"Don't Go.."/"Stay with me my moonlight"/"Yes, I would"

A/n : Heiho! I'm back! Btw author ganti pen name ya, dari sonexoticshawol jadi kaisookiddie.. ini ff sekian tak pernah terpublish haha :'D yaudah, enjoy reading

**WARNING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS YAOI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST GET OUT OF HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAISOOKIDDIE PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MOONLIGHT**

**ENJOY~**

Author Pov

Di sebuah perpustakaan di sebuah kampus, terdapat seorang namja manis yang sibuk berkutat dengan buku buku tebal yang berada di manis itu bernama Do Kyungsoo, putra bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan Do Company yang sangat sukses dan bisa dibilang perusahaan itu membantu perekonomian Korea Selatan serta pemilik kampus yang ditempati Kyungsoo.

"Uhh… Kim sonsaengnim kenapa harus memberikan tugas sebanyak ini sih.." gerutu Kyungsoo sembari meregangkan tangannya karena terlalu pegal menulis. "Mana masih banyak lagi.." lanjutnya sambil menatap buku buku disekelilingnya dengan tatapan yang memelas."Kyungie-ah!" seru seorang namja yang tidak kalah imutnya dengan suara yang cempreng dan berasal dari luar perpustakaan, "ByunBaek hyung! Bisa tidak berhenti memanggilku Kyungie.." dengus Kyungsoo yang kesal dengan suara cempreng milik sahabatnya, Byun BaekHyun.

"Yak! Kau ini! By the way, Myungsoo hyung tadi mencarimu.." Baekhyun segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang kini sibuk merapikan buku buku tebal yang dibawanya dari rumah, "Myungsoo hyung? Hyung tidak salah kan?" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit tidak percaya kepada temannya ini, yah Baekhyun terlalu sering mengerjainya jadi Kyungsoo sedikit ragu akan perkataan sahabatnya itu. "Tentu saja beneran! Ngapain juga hyung bohong huh?" kini berbalik, Baekhyun lah yang mendengus karena Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena tidak dipercaya oleh sahabatnya sendiri, "Kukira bohongan Baekkie hyung… biasanya kan kau mengerjaiku, jadi wajar dong kalau aku ragu.." sahut Kyungsoo sambil mengendikkan bahunya cuek. "Dan dimana Myungsoo hyung ingin bertemu?" lanjutnya sembari berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dan disusul oleh Baekhyun, "Katanya ia ingin bertemu di atap kampus setelah selesai istirahat, dia tau kau tidak ada jam pelajaran lagi" jelas Baekhyun yang hanya diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo, kita ke kantin dulu Baekkie hyung, aku lapar.." Kyungsoo hanya cengengesan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa _**sweatdrop**_ melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang absurd ini, "Baiklah, kajja!" Baekhyun segera menarik Kyungso menuju kantin dan segera mengambil tempat duduk kosong. "Kyung, mau pesan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah Kyungsoo duduk di kursi kantin, "pesankan aku bulgogi dengan nasi saja, dan jangan lupa pesankan aku orange juice" jawab Kyungsoo yang mulai berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Arraseo tuan Do.." Baekhyun segera kabur sebelum Kyungsoo meledak karena Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan Tuan Do, padahal Baekhyun juga sama kayanya seperti Kyungsoo. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo sudah hampir melemparkan salah satu bukunya yang paling tebal ke arah Baekhyun. "YAK! KEMARI KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!" seru Kyungsoo yang membuat seisi kantin menoleh kearahnya.

Sementara, yang ditatap hanya bisa cengengesan seolah tidak bersalah, dan Baekhyun hanya geleng geleng sambil menutup wajahnya karena malu oleh tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Dasar" gumam Baekhyun yang mulai mengantri di stand bulgogi. Baekhyun tidak menyadari ada seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata rata sedang menatapnya dengan sedikit menyeringai, "Byun Baekhyun" ujar namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol memang dari dulu sudah menyuka- ah! Ani, tepatnya mencintai Baekhyun sejak kecil karena dulu mereka adalah teman masa kecil, hanya saja hubungan pertemanan mereka sedikit merenggang karena sibuk dengan mata kuliah masing masing. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga menyimpan rasa terhadap giantnya, hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk menceritakannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa geleng geleng melihat Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang di sok-cool kan oleh Chanyeol, "Kalau saling suka kenapa tidak pacaran saja…" gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Tak lama, Baekhyun sudah kembali dan menghampirinya sembari membawa senampan makanan miliknya dan Kyungsoo.

"Jja~ kajja kita makan.." Baekhyun segera duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo dan mulai memakan makanannya, "Baekkie hyung menyukai Chanyeol hyung ya?" pertanyaan tiba tiba milik Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tersedak makanannya sendiri. "Aigoo hyung, hati hati makanya…" Kyungsoo segera menyodorkan segelas avocado juice milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima minumannya dan segera meminumnya karena kalau tidak Baekhyun bisa mati tersedak, "A-Apa apaan Kyung!" seru Baekhyun pelan karena wajahnya sudah memerah akibat pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Hanya bertanya, jujur saja Baek hyung.." sahut Kyungsoo cuek. "Aish ne,ne.. aku memang menyukai Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun lugas yang membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Sudah kuduga…" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apanya yang sudah kau duga!?" pekik Baekhyun heran, "Sudah kuduga bahwa kau menyukainya.. hyung pikir kita bersahabat baru 1-2 hari?" dengus Kyungsoo yang setelah itu mulai memakan bulgogi dan nasinya, "Aish, arraseo.." Baekhyun pun melanjutkan makannya dan mereka makan dengan tenang.

Author Pov End

Skip Time

Jongin Pov

Hah… hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk kampus karena aku pindahan dari Jepang, dan sekarang aku sedang berjalan di koridor kampus sendirian untuk menghampiri sahabat lamaku, Kim Myungsoo. "Myungsoo hyung…" panggilku dengan suara berat yang membuat namja yang sedang mengobrol dengan namja tinggi yang bernama, Park Chanyeol yang juga menjadi sahabatku.

Sedari tadi aku berjalan di koridor terdengar banyak pekikan dari mulut yeoja-yeoja centil yang kebetulan melihatku. Bukan menyombongkan diri, tapi aku memang tampan dengan bibir tebalku dan kulit tan-ku yang seksi serta badanku yang cukup atletis untuk ukuran seorang namja. "Hai Kai…" balas Myungsoo hyung begitu aku sudah sampai didekatnya.

Oh ya, aku lupa bilang bahwa namaku adalah Kim Jongin, orang orang biasa memanggilku Kai, dan hanya orang terdekatku yang boleh memanggilku Jongin. Aku juga dijuluki sebagai Playboy karena sering gonta ganti wanita. Saat ini aku sedang menjalani hubungan dengan salah satu sunbae yang sudah aku kenal di club malam dan yeoja itu bernama Jung Soo Jung

Dari yang kudengar Soojung adalah primadona di kampus ini, dan dia memang benar benar serius dengan hubungan kami. Hanya saja aku tidak tertarik dengannya, tingkahnya sama saja dengan mantan mantanku yang sangat manja, cerewet dan posesif. Padahal tidak ada satupun yeoja atau namja manis yang berhasil menarik perhatianku.

Kuakui, diriku adalah seorang biseks yang berarti bisa berhubungan dengan yeoja ataupun namja, tetapi dengan syarat namja itu harus menjadi _uke_ atau _bottom_ ku. Untung saja Myungsoo hyung dan Chanyeol hyung menerimaku apa adanya, begitu juga dengan keluargaku terutama orangtuaku yang memaklumi bahwa aku adalah biseks.

"Apa kabar hyung?" tanyaku pada Myungsoo hyung dan Chanyeol hyung, "Kami baik Jongin-ah.. bagaimana Jepang? Apa keadaan Sungyeol baik baik saja?" balas Myungsoo hyung yang kini memelukku dan aku melihat Chanyeol hyung memberikanku senyuman lima jarinya. "Sungyeol hyung baik-baik saja… Jepang masih indah hyung…" jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis, oh ya.. Sungyeol adalah hyungku dan ia adalah kekasih dari Myungsoo hyung.

Myungsoo hyung juga dulu adalah seorang biseks, tetapi ia memilih menjadi gay setelah bertemu dengan hyungku, begitu juga Chanyeol hyung yang kini sedang mengincar namja manis yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, kalau tidak salah namanya Byun Baekhyun. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin memutuskan Soojung, karena aku sudah lelah menjadi playboy dan berniat mengubah sifat burukku itu.

"Jongin-ah! Sekarang siapa lagi korbanmu?" pertanyaan Chanyeol hyung membuatku _**sweatdrop**_, "Soojung sunbae dan aku berniat untuk memutuskannya karena ingin berubah.." jawabku jelas. "Mwo? Jinjjayo?" tanyanya tidak percaya dan aku hanya mengangguk, sementara itu Myungsoo hyung hanya terkekeh karena ia sudah kuberi tau duluan sebelum aku masuk universitas ini.

"Tap- Wow! Byun Baek manis sekali hari ini…" kutolehkan kepalaku karena penasaran dengan namja manis incaran Chanyeol hyung, "Biasa saja.." ucapku setelah melihat namja manis dengan mata sipit dan eyeliner yang digunakannya. "Hey Jongin-ah! Kau lihat namja manis di sebelah Baekhyun?" Tanya Myungsoo hyung yang membuatku menggerakan mata untuk melihat orang yang dimaksud oleh Myungsoo hyung.

Setelah menemukan namja disebelah Baekhyun, mataku terpaku dengan wajah mannisnya yang berpipi chubby, mata bulat, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang kissable yang membuatku ingin mencicipinya, Sungguh, namja itu sungguh manis. "Oh itu, nuguya hyung?" tanyaku penasaran dan mencoba stay cool.

"Dia sepupuku, namanya Do Kyungsoo, murid semester ke-tiga jurusan Arts." Jawaban Myungsoo hyung membuatku membelalakkan mata, "Jinjja hyung!? Dia benar benar adikmu?" tanyaku tidak percaya. "Ne…" sahut Myungsoo hyung santai, "Kok tidak mirip?" gumamku yang langsung mendapat timpukan oleh Chanyeol hyung.

"Memang harus mirip, kau dengan Sungyeol saja tidak mirip.." ejek Chanyeol hyung yang membuatku kesal, "ish…" dengusku kesal dan dugaanku benar, Chanyeol dan Myungsoo hyung segera terbahak yang membuat kami ditatap oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kampus ini dengan tatapan aneh. Aku hanya menutup wajah malu.

Jongin Pov End

Kyungsoo Pov

Kutolehkan kepalaku karena mendengar suara tawa yang sangat keras dan aku segera menemukan Myungsoo hyung dan Chan hyung sedang terbahak bahak menertawai temannya yang berkulit tan. Namja tan itu menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya dan…. DEG! Namja tan itu sangatlah tampan, aku langsung terpesona padanya.

Kuakui, sudah sejak SMA aku tidak tertarik dengan yeoja, aku mulai tertarik dengan namja tampan dan sampai saat ini belum ada namja tampan yang berhasil menjeratku. Pengecualian namja tan yang kini menatap hyungku dan Chan hyung dengan tatapan horror yang membuat namja tan itu semakin mempesona.

"Baek, itu Myungie hyung dan Chan hyung.." kusenggol sedikit lengan Baekhyun hyung yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya, "Hah? Kesana yuk…" beginilah Baekhyun hyung, sedikit saja mendengar kata 'Chan' langsung bereaksi, cinta bisa bikin orang gila. Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkah Baekhyun hyung yang kini menarikku menuju Myungsoo hyung, Chanyeol hyung, dan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Annyeong!" suara cempreng milik Baekhyun hyung hampir membuatku menjitaknya, beruntung dia adalah sahabatku, kalau tidak ia sudah merengek-rengek ke Chanyeol hyung karena kujitak dahinya, "Annyeong Baekkie…" Chanyeol dan Myungsoo hyung membalas sapaan Baekhyun dengan santai, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan suara Baekhyun yang cempreng.

"Annyeong Kyungie…" Myungsoo dan Chanyeol hyung menyapaku dan hanya kubalas senyum kecil, sungguh, aku masih penasaran dengan namja tan yang kini menatapku tajam. "Nuguya hyung?" tanyaku kepada Myungsoo hyung sambil melirik namja tan itu, "Oh, perkenalkan dirimu Kai.." ucap Myungsoo hyung sembari tersenyum kearah namja tan itu _**'oh, jadi namannya Kai, bagus juga..'**_ batinku sambil menahan senyum.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Kim JongIn imnida… kalian bisa memanggilku Kai.." ucapan namja tan itu berhasil membuatku meleleh, "Ah, Do Kyungsoo imnida…" balasku sembari tersenyum kecil yang dibalas anggukan datar olehnya. "Byun Baekhyun imnida…" suara Baekhyun hyung membuatku tersentak, "Yak hyung! Suaramu cempreng sekali…" gerutuku kesal karena suara Baekhyun hyung.

"Yak! Suaraku bagus tau!?" pekikan Baekhyun hyung membuatku memutar bola mataku, "Jangan lupakan diriku yang ketua klub vocal Baekhyun hyung…" ucapku tajam. Baekhyun hyung langsung terdiam sementara dapat kudengar Myungsoo dan Chanyeol hyung terkikik melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam karena terbully olehku.

"Berhenti memasang wajah sok imutmu Baekhyun hyung, itu membuatku mual…" ucap Kai yang sedari tadi diam, oh aku hampir melupakannya karena ia tidak sedikit pun mengeluarkan sepatah kata setelah acara perkenalan kami. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" tawaku dan yang lainnya meledak saat melihat muka Baekhyun hyung semakin cemberut.

Kyungsoo Pov End

Author Pov

Baekhyun hanya cemberut ketika diketawai oleh teman temannya kecuali Kai yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar. Diam diam dalam hatinya ia bersyukur berkat Kyungsoo ia menjadi tidak gugup dihadapan Chanyeol yang masih terbahak-bahak. "Berhenti mentertawainya…" ucapan seorang namja berwajah angelic membuat tawa disitu menghilang.

"Myeonnie hyung!" seru Kyungsoo dengan wajah sumringah saat mengetahui namja yang menginterupsi tawanya, namja itu bernama Kim Joonmyeon yang juga seorang gay dan memiliki namja chingu manis yang berasal dari Changsa dan memiliki _single dimple_ yang bernama Zhang Yixing dan merupakan murid jurusan Arts semester ke empat.

"Annyeong Kyungie." Balas Suho sembari tersenyum manis dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. "Mana Lay hyung?" Lay adalah nama panggilan Zhang Yixing, namjachingu Suho. "Sedang membantu Yang Kyosunim…" jawab Suho santai, "Hai Jongin-ah…" ucapan Suho membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. "Hyung mengenal Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Tentu saja, ia adalah adikku yang baru pindah dari Jepang, dia juga sahabat Hyungmu dan Chanyeol…" penjelasan Suho sontak membuat mata Kyungsoo sudah bulat semakin membulat seperti bola pingpong yang membuat orang disekitarnya gemas dengan Kyungsoo, termasuk Kai yang dari awal sudah terpesona dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kai-ie~~~~" ucap seorang yeoja yang kini menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, "Noona…" ucap Kai pelan. "Ah, Annyeong… Soojung imnida.. Kai yeojachinguya…" yeoja yang mengaku dirinya adalah Soojung itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan seketika membuat hati Kyungsoo berdenyut nyeri karena mendengar perkataan Soojung.

"A-aku izin ke kamar mandi sebentar…" dengan segera Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamar mandi yang kebetulan satu arah ke atap sekolah. Sebenarnya tujuan Kyungsoo adalah atap sekolah karena menurutnya itu adalah satu satunya tempat yang berhasil menenangkannya. Sesampainya diatap yang sepi, Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang biasa ia duduki.

'_**WAE!?'**_ teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati sembari mengeluarkan airmatanya, ini semua rasanya sakit. Kenapa disaat ia sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya, orang itu sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan walaupun kekasih namja itu tau ia adalah anak pemilik sekolah, yeoja itu tidak akan menyerahkan namja itu kesiapapun.

"Sakit hiks…" Kyungsoo terus berucap lirih sembari mengelus dadanya pelan, ia merasa sangat sedih saat mengetahui Kai memiliki pacar, _**'Kai itu normal Kyung!'**_ batin Kyungsoo miris. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa familiar dengan wajah Kai, mirip dengan sahabat masa kecilnya yang ia ketahui telah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kabar.

Sahabat masa kecil Kyungsoo sering ia panggil 'Kkamjong' karena kulitnya yang berwarna tan sama seperti Kai, malah Kyungsoo merasa bahwa sebenarnya Kai itu adalah 'Kkamjong'nya. Sejak dulu Kyungsoo memiliki firasat yang kuat dan sering tepat, dan kali ini firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Kai adalah 'Kkamjong'nya dulu.

Entah kenapa, justru Kyungsoo tidak ingin mempercayai firasatnya. Ia merasa bahwa sudah seharusnya ia berhenti memikirkan 'Kkamjong'nya sejak lama, karena bagaimanapun 'Kkamjong'nya itu tidak pernah memberikan Kyungsoo kabar sama sekali, seolah hilang ditelan bumi dan tidak akan muncul.

TENG TENG!

Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendengar bell kampus berbunyi menandakan mata kuliah akan dimulai kembali, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tetap di kampus sembari menunggu hyungnya datang ke atap. Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau hyungnya akan menanyakan macam macam padanya karena matanya pasti bengkak sekarang.

Entah karena Kyungsoo kelelahan menangis atau apa, tanpa sadar hembusan angin yang sejuk membuat Kyungsoo beberapa kali menguap dan tidak lama ia tertidur dengan bekas air mata yang masih menempel di wajahnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa lelah, rindu, capek, dan sendu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan ikut merasa sedih.

Skip Time

Kyungsoo terbangun saat ada seorang namja menepuk pipinya pelan. Namja itu beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya dan saat kesadarannya kembali, ia membulatkan matanya terkejut… dihadapannya ada seorang Kim Kai. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan pening menyerang sebelum ia terjatuh pingsan dan ia sempat mendengar Kai meneriakkan namanya sebelum semuanya gelap.

Kai yang panik segera mengendong Kyungsoo secara bridal style dan segera membawanya menuju UKS Kampus. Sesampainya di UKS Kampus, Kai segera mencari perawat yang biasanya _stay_ di ruang UKS, namun nihil, tidak ada seorang perawat yang terlihat di ruang UKS. Karena saking paniknya, mau tidak mau Kai segera mengambil kompres dan mengisinya dengan air dingin yang berasal dari dispenser yang berada di UKS.

Dengan telaten dan hati hati, Kai merawat Kyungsoo dengan sabar. Padahal dulu saat orang pingsan dihadapannya ia hanya cuek bebek, merasa hal itu bukanlah urusannya, justru kini ia menjadi telaten dan hati hati saat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Kai sudah menghubungi Myungsoo untuk menggantikannya sepulang dari kampus.

Sebenarnya, Myungsoo sedikit merasa bersalah karena lupa akan janjinya untuk menemui Kyungsoo di atap. Myungsoo lupa karena tiba tiba ia mendapat kabar bahwa Kyosunim yang mengajar kelasnya tiba tiba masuk, padahal tadinya sudah dipastikan jam setelah istirahat akan ada jam kosong, sehingga ia bisa menemui Kyungsoo.

"Kkamjong-ie…" Kyungsoo mengigau membuat Kai yang melamun menjadi tersentak, kemudian Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan sendu. "Kenapa kau tau nama panggilan masa kecilku hyung? Hanya satu orang yang bisa memanggilku seperti itu," ucap Kai sendu, "Dan kau begitu mirip dengannya hyung" lanjut Kai masih dengan nada sendunya.

_**Sinsa sungnyeo~ yeorobun**_

_**Ticket deulgo wannayo yeogiro yeogiro jureul seobwayo**_

Ponsel Kai berbunyi, dan Kai segera mengangkat telepon yang masuk. "Yeoboseyo noona, ne aku akan kesana… nado.." ucapan singkat Kai memulai sekaligus mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Soojung. Dan saat yang bersamaan, Kyungsoo terbangun dari pingsannya, "Uuh.. eodi?" gumam Kyungsoo sembari mengernyitkan keningnya karena rasa pusing yang masih mendera. "Hyung?" ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Kau….."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/n : yah TBC.. gimana menurut kalian? Kalo bagus bakal aku lanjutin kalo nggak biarin aja ngegantung kayak gini, jangan lupa review ne?

Saranghaeyo~~

My Bedroom, 15th of March 2014, 20:25


End file.
